The Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special!
by Mr. Knightly
Summary: I interview every fighter in the game! Hopefully I won't get myself into too much trouble...
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to tonight's episode of, The Knightly Hour! And here is your host, Mr. Knightly!**

"Hello folks, I'm Mr. Knightly, and this is my hour! Now before we begin, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that tonight's special guest, Myron Smedley, owner of the world's largest collection of toenail clippings, could not make it here due to picking up a severe case of athlete's foot. The good news is that I have a special announcement. As you probably know, the newest game in the Smash series, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, was officially unveiled on June 12, 2018. 'Ultimate' is a fitting title, since the organizers of this tourney have managed to get everyone back, and I do mean everyone! Plus, outside sources tell me that they also managed to get some new faces too! So to celebrate, I will be interviewing every last one of them! We will begin in just a moment."


	2. Chapter 2: Mario

"Welcome back folks, you are watching The Knightly Hour, and I'm your knight! As I said earlier, I will be interviewing everyone in Super Smash Bros Ultimate to celebrate the unveiling of the game at 2018's E3! And first up is Mr. Video Game himself, Mario!"

 **The Super Mario Bros theme begins to play as a Warp Pipe emerges from the floor. Mario jumps out of the pipe, causing the audience to cheer.**

"Let's-a go!"

 **Mario jumps around the place, doing acrobatics before leaping into the seat next to Mr. Knightly's desk.**

"Why hello there Mario, it's great to have you on the show!"

"It's-a great to-a be here, Mr. Knightly!"

"Now Mario, I have to ask you, how did it feel when you first met these people from different worlds? I mean, with characters like Link, Pikachu, and Kirby wandering around, it must have been overwhelming!"

"It-a did take me a little while to get-a used to, but when you've-a traveled as much as I have, you-a learn to have an open mind."

"I see. So from what we've observed, you seem to have a lot of the classic moves in your arsenal. You have Fireball, Cape, Super Jump Punch, and F.L.U.D.D. And of course, who could forget your ever epic Final Smash, Mario Finale? So tell me, for this momentous occasion, are you trying anything new?"

"Well, I did bring-a something, or rather, some-a-one new to the table! I'd like you to meet my newest traveling companion, Cappy!"

 **Mario removes his hat and flings it into the air. When it comes back, the hat has sprouted a pair of big eyes.**

"…So is this 'Cappy' some sort of new accessory for your hat?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"NYA-AH!"

"I would sincerely hope that I am of more use than some 'accessory!'"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh quite alright, old chap! I do suppose we got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. My name is Cappy!"

"I see. So Mario, does Cappy have any special abilities?"

"Well, I can-a throw him like a Frisbee to take-a out enemies or obstacles."

"Ok, so he serves as a projectile weapon. Is there anything else he can do?"

"Yeah, he can do this!"

 **Mario throws Cappy towards a camera, but ends up missing. Cappy sails through the air and lands on a control panel. Mario ends up disappearing.**

"Mario! Mario, where are you! Jump if you can hear me!"

 **Suddenly Mr. Knightly is blocked out by static. When it clears up, he is in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

"What the?"

 **Suddenly, a horde of Goombas charge towards him.**

"Uh oh."

 **He screams and starts heading to the right. He approaches a block and hits it, causing a coin to come out.**

"Wow, this is way more than I make in a year! Whoops!"

 **Mr. Knightly trips and lands on a Koopa Troopa, causing its shell to zip all over the place. He manages to escape from the shell, only to run afoul of Lakitus, Spinies, and a piano for some reason.**

"This is getting ridiculous. Mario!"

"Up-a here!"

"Where?"

"I'm-a all-around you! I must have somehow captured the studio! My thoughts are being projected all around you! Find-a the flagpole! Then you can escape!"

"Ok, find the flagpole. Got it! (Believe it or not, this is only the 18th most bizarre thing that has ever happened on the show!)"

 **Mr. Knightly searches through the level, checking underground, and up in the clouds, before eventually finding it.**

"Ok then, I just need to-"

 **He climbs up the stairs and jumps, majestically sailing through the air… for about 2 seconds before falling on his face.**

"Ow! Ah, nuts to this!"

 **He touches the flagpole causing triumphant music to play. Once the music is finished, static blocks out everything again. The static clears to reveal Mr. Knightly back on his set.**

"Oh sweet Terra Firma, how I missed you! Now then, where is Mario?"

 **Mario suddenly gets ejected from the captured state and falls from the ceiling, landing on top of Mr. Knightly.**

"Oof, I don't think I could have maintained that much longer, Mario!"

"Yeah, I- Mama Mia! Mr. Knightly, are you okay?!"

"D-don't worry about me, the hardwood paneling broke the fall!"

"I'm-a so sorry about-a all of this!"

"No worries, I can walk it off!"

 **Mr. Knightly then turns towards the audience.**

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today! Let's give a huge round of applause to our special guest stars, Mario and Cappy!"

 **The viewers cheer and clap loudly Cappy turns into a white top hat ghost as he and Mario bow to the audience.**

"(So that's what Cappy normally looks like huh? Maybe I should try him on!) Join us again next time folks when we'll interview a big gorilla with big fists, and a snazzy tie! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to book an appointment with my chiropractor! Good night everybody!"

 **Mr. Knightly, Mario, and Cappy wave at the audience as the camera zooms out.**


End file.
